Unexpected
by shienya
Summary: Kim Taehyung, pemuda 21 tahun, dengan impian menjadi penyanyi yang malah tersasar menjadi bodyguard seorang bocah kaya bernama Jeon Jungkook. Apa yang terjadi? Vkook/Taekook fics. RnR?:D
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

 **Character: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, BTS.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: typo(s), not proofread, BL, AU, messy plot.**

 **Fanfic ini ditulis 100% berdasarkan imajinasi penulis. Kesamaan ide atau plot sama sekali tidak disengaja.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dentuman musik dengan beat cepat terdengar begitu keras tapi tidak membuat pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu terganggu. Ia dengan asik menenggak minumannya sambil ditemani dua perempuan yang menghimpitnya ditengah. Ia juga tidak tergangu dengan tangan-tangan wanita yang menggerayangi dadanya dengan jari lentik mereka sembari kedua wanita itu mengucapkan beberapa rayuan agar pemuda itu mau menemani mereka malam ini—yah, yang tentu saja tidak gratis.

Kim Taehyung, nama pemuda itu, mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari lalu menjilatnya. Taehyung melirik kedua perempuan disampingnya dengan tatapan malas. Ia hanya datang untuk minum bukan menghabiskan malam bersama kedua wanita ini. Taehyung kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah bar tanpa mempedulikan rengekan dari kedua wanita tadi.

"Minumanku yang biasa, tolong."

Si bartender tersebut tersenyum dan langsung meracik minuman Taehyung. Ia sudah hafal minuman kesukaan Taehyung karena Taehyung tak berkunjung satu-dua kali tapi hampir lima kali dalam seminggu ia bisa datang ke bar itu dan memesan minuman yang sama. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan gelas dengan cairan bening didalamnya.

Taehyung tersenyum pada bartender tersebut sebagai ungkapan terimakasih dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Taehyung menyesap sedikit minumannya dan memandang ke sekitarnya tak lupa memberikan beberapa kedipan menggoda pada beberapa wanita yang ia tangkap bertemu pandang dengannya.

"-misi. Ya! Bisa tolong minggir sedikit tidak?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat Taehyung kenal serta yang tak ingin Taehyung dengar saat ini. Park Jimin, batin Taehyung.

"Apa kah kau melihat Kim Taehy—Ah! Itu dia ketemu!" seru Park Jimin dengan suara sedikit kencang sambil menunjuk kearah Taehyung yang tengah menatap kearahnya juga.

Shit!

Disebelah sana Park Jimin sudah tersenyum jahat sambil berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, ia tau kenapa sahabat kecilnya itu datang kesini. Apalagi jika bukan suruhan kakak laki-lakinya untuk membawa ia pulang kerumah.

"Kim Taehyung sialan! Kau kenapa selalu saja merepotkanku sih? Buat apa juga kau selalu datang ketempat ini setiap bertengkar dirumah?! Argh, kenapa juga aku yang disuruh menjemputmu? Memangnya aku ini pengasuhmu, hah, Kim Taehyung?!" omel Jimin panjang lebar dengan cubitan kecil yang menyakitkan di lengan kiri Taehyung. Taehyung hanya berjengit kesakitan—cubitan Jimin memang selalu menyakitkan.

"Sudahlah, Jiminnie. Kau hanya terlalu cinta padaku sehingga rela menjemputku hingga kesini kan?" Taehyung tidak mengindahkan seluruh omelan Jimin padanya, Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jimin kemudian mendekatkan wajah Jimin seperti ingin mencium.

"Ewh, jauhkan wajahmu Kim Taehyung. Kau bau alkohol dan juga—" Jimin mengendus, "bau parfum wanita. Uh, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan malam ini? Untung saja aku tidak harus menjemputmu dikamar bar ini." Jimin melepaskan tangkupan Taehyung dipipinya dan menatap Taehyung menyelidik.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ah, tepatnya belum melakukan apapun," balas Taehyung santai kemudian kembali meminum minumannya yang sempat terabaikan. Jimin menatap Taehyung kesal lalu merebut minuman Taehyung agar pria itu tidak kembali meminumnya.

"Sudah hentikan acara minum-minummu disini! Kita harus pulang kau tahu! Namjoon-hyung akan mengomel jika aku tidak membawa adiknya yang brengsek ini pulang tepat waktu."

Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung untuk keluar dari bar ini dan dengan pasrah Taehyung mengikuti Jimin keluar. Ia pikir juga sudah cukup minum dan bersenang-senang malam ini, ia butuh banyak tenaga untuk menghadapi kakak laki-lakinya serta kedua orangtuanya. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taehyung mual.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin dan Taehyung sudah berada didalam mobil milik Jimin. Beruntung Taehyung tidak membawa mobil, ia naik taksi untuk ke bar ini. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam, Jimin berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan sementara Taehyung sibuk memandang keluar kaca sambil bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu diradio.

Jimin melirik sekilas kearah sahabat karibnya ini. Ia tahu Taehyung punya banyak pikiran, terkadang ia juga sering merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya ini. Taehyung adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya, Kim Namjoon, adalah pria yang cerdas dan berwibawa. Ia mulai memimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya diusia 20 tahun setelah ia lulus dari pendidikan cepatnya.

Karena prestasi yang dimiliki sang kakak, kedua orangtua Taehyung tentu saja menaruh banyak harapan pada Taehyung agar dapat seperti kakaknya. Tetapi Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon adalah kedua orang yang berbeda, Taehyung menolak untuk menjadi sama seperti kakaknya. Menempuh pendidikan di bidang kakaknya ia pikir sangat membosankan.

Taehyung dari kecil memang sudah didikte dengan segala pelajaran-pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan bisnis tapi ia tidak tertarik dengan bisnis, ia tidak tertarik menjadi salah satu pemimpin perusahaan seperti kakaknya. Taehyung punya obsesi lain, ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ia ingin dilihat semua orang bukan karena latar keluarganya yang kaya raya dan terkenal. Ia ingin dunia melihat Kim Taehyung dengan segala karya dan suaranya yang mengagumkan.

Keinginan Taehyung langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua orangtuanya. Mereka ingin agar Taehyung membantu kakaknya bersama meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Impiannya hanya dianggap omongan anak kecil. Kedua orangtuanya menolak mendengar segala bujukan Taehyung, mereka tidak ingin Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain-main dengan menjadi penyanyi. Karena hal itulah, Taehyung membenci menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dengan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu saja menjelek-jelekkan impiannya.

"Jadi, um, bagaimana dengan karir bermusikmu, Tae-ah?" tanya Jimin memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmm, baik-baik saja kurasa"

Jimin mengernyit bingung, "kenapa kau menjawab dengan tidak yakin begitu?"

"Aish!" Taehyung mengacak surai rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan itu dengan kasar, Jimin semakin bingung dengan tingkah Taehyung.

Apa dia mabuk? Tanya Jimin dalam hati.

"Ada apa Taehyung-ah? Semua baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak! Tidak, sama sekali tidak baik! Semua audisi yang kuikuti tidak ada yang berhasil, mereka semua menolakku mentah-mentah. Sialan mereka semua! Mereka pikir mereka itu apa?!" maki Taehyung sambil meninju dashboard mobil Jimin agak keras.

"Aigo, sudahlah Tae~ mungkin menjadi penyanyi memang bukan takdirmu" kata Jimin sambil tertawa pelan tanpa maksud mengejek kegagalan sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung mendelik menatap Jimin yang tertawa, ia tidak suka kegagalannya ditertawakan. "Sialan kau, Park Jimin. Kau harusnya menyemangatiku bukannya malah menertawakanku! Lagipula kau harusnya dipihakku, aish!"

"Maaf ya, Taehyungie~ Namjoon-hyung sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku sepuasnya setelah menjemputmu"

"Kurang ajar kau"

"Aku menyayangimu juga, Taehyungie~" Jimin tertawa keras, ia kemudian memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

.

.

15 menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah masuk dikediaman Kim. Rumah megah khas orang-orang kaya dengan pilar tinggi yang terdapat disudut-sudut rumah. Taehyung dan Jimin masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan beberapa pelayan yang menyambut mereka sopan. Di dalam sudah ada laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan setelan kemeja putih juga celana bahan berwarna hitam, tampaknya ia baru saja kembali dari kantor.

"Namjoon-hyung! Aku sudah membawa Taehyung pulang dengan selamat!" seru Jimin setelah melihat Kim Namjoon yang menunggu mereka sambil duduk disofa. Namjoon menoleh dan mendapati Jimin berlari kecil kearah sofa dengan Taehyung yang berjalan ogah-ogahan dibelakangnya. Ia melihat pakaian Taehyung yang berantakkan juga rambut merahnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Good job, Jiminnie. Kau bisa menagih janjiku besok atau kapan pun yang kau mau," kata Namjoon yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menepuk pucuk kepala Jimin sambil tersenyum. Jimin kembali tertawa dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit lucu. "Kau bisa menginap disini dulu. Ambil saja kamarmu yang biasanya, okay?" usul Namjoon. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jimin menyetir lagi untuk kembali ke apartemennya yang memang cukup jauh dari rumah itu. Jimin mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan naik ke lantai dua meninggalkan sepasang adik-kakak itu. Jimin hanya berdoa agar Taehyung dapat menurut pada kakaknya. Karena ia tahu Namjoon sangat menakutkan saat marah.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Namjoon menatap adik satu-satunya itu. Merasa ditatap, Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya membuat seolah-olah ia menatap arah lain. Namjoon menghela nafas, ia sayang sekali dengan Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin adiknya jatuh dan gagal nantinya. Namjoon tidak bisa mendukung impian adiknya itu apalagi setelah mendengar beberapa kabar bahwa adiknya gagal di audisi beberapa agensi.

"Taehyung-ah.." Suara Namjoon sangat halus dan pelan. Ia berusaha tidak memancing amarah adiknya itu tapi Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kau itu satu-satunya adikku dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin melihat adikku kesusahan juga sedih. Appa serta umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kau tahu kan?"

Taehyung hanya diam tak membalas perkataan hyungnya.

"Maka dari itu ikutilah perkataan appa dan umma, ya? Mereka ingin sekali melihatmu dengan balutan baju berkerah dan dasi di kantor setiap hari." Pandangan Namjoon melembut, ia tahu Taehyung tidak suka saat diungkit-ungkit soal keinginan orangtua mereka.

"Heh, seharusnya jika hyung sayang padaku hyung akan mendukung keinginanku! Bukan keinginan appa dan umma! Hyung tahu kan betapa sukanya aku dengan menyanyi?!" Taehyung tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya dan menatap Namjoon marah. Ia muak sekali dengan semua omong kosong Namjoon soal sayang padanya.

"Tolong dengarkan hyung kali ini saja, Taehyung. Hyung disini berusaha membantumu!"

"Membantu apanya, hah? Dengan memaksaku mengikuti keinginan appa dan umma kau bilang itu membantu?" balas Taehyung kesal, ia tersenyum miring pada Namjoon.

"Percayalah padaku, Taehyung! Kau tau, appa dan umma akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini jika kau tidak mengikuti keinginan mereka!"

"H-hah? Mengusirku?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Mengusir katanya? Appa dan umma berani bertindak sejauh itu? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Percaya padaku, Taehyung-ah. Jika besok kau tidak ada dikantor maka appa dan umma resmi mengusirmu dari rumah ini tanpa sepeser uang pun padamu!" kata Namjoon setengah memelas, ia tidak mau melihat adegan pengusiran adik kesayangannya. Membayangkannya saja tidak mau!

"Cih, aku tidak peduli hyung. Terserah mereka mau apa yang jelas aku tetap tidak ingin mengikuti keinginan mereka. Aku punya jalanku sendiri, hyung." Balas Taehyung tanpa memerdulikan tatapan Namjoon. "Kalau perlu aku akan pergi sendiri dari rumah ini sekarang!" Taehyung kemudian berjalan kearah tangga lalu kamarnya.

"Y-yah! Kim Taehyung dengarkan aku!"

Ia menyusul Taehyung dengan setengah berlari menuju kamar Taehyung yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya. Namjoon merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia punya adik yang sangat keras kepala sih?!

Baru saja sampai ditengah jalan, ponsel Namjoon berbunyi.

Appa is calling..

Shit. Namjoon mengumpat dalam hati. Ini pertanda tidak baik.

Dengan cepat Namjoon menekan tanda berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya lalu mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya.

'Namjoon-ah?'

"Ne, Abeoji. Ada apa menelepon?"

'Kami berdua sudah hampir sampai dirumah. Kira-kira beberapa menit lagi sampai'

"A-apa? Abeoji tidak jadi ke bandara malam ini?"

'Ani. Urusanku batal, jadi kami memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah'

"Ah, begitu ya.." Namjoon mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir pada tengkuknya.

'Apa si bocah Taehyung itu sudah pulang?'

Shit

"Sudah, abeoji. Ia baru saja kembali ke rumah dengan Jimin tadi"

'Ah, Park Jimin ya?'

"Ne, abeoji.."

'Baguslah, katakan padanya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengannya. Mengertikan, Namjoon?'

"Ne,"

'Hm, baiklah. Kami sudah hampir sampai. Aku tutup teleponnya'

"Baik, abeoji. Hati-hati."

Setelah itu panggilan terputus. Namjoon memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia harus bertemu Taehyung dan membicarakan semuanya secara baik-baik. Kalau tidak Taehyung bisa-bisa habis malam ini.

Namjoon memutar knop pintu kamar Taehyung, ia melihat lemari yang terbuka serta tas penuh dengan baju.

"Taehyung, dengar hyung sekali saja. Appa dan umma akan sampai dirumah ini sebentar lagi, tolong kau turuti semua perkataan mereka kali ini saja. Ya?"

Taehyung tetap saja mengabaikan semua omongan Namjoon. Ia hampir selesai dengan bajunya. Jika dengan cara ini ia bisa bebas dari kurungan kedua orangtuanya maka dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya.

Taehyung mengangkat tas bajunya dan kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan semua omongan Namjoon. Ia dengan cepat menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung dengarkan aku!"

Sungguh, Namjoon sebenarnya sangat lelah sekarang. Setelah seharian mengurusi urusan kantor sekarang ia juga harus mengurusi urusan adiknya ini. Ugh, kepala Namjoon ingin meledak rasanya.

Sampai di ujung tangga, Namjoon sudah bisa melihat Taehyung berhenti dengan tas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Baru saja ia ingin meneriakki adiknya ini tapi sepasang suami istri didepan sana membungkam mulutnya.

"Ah, Kim Taehyung. Kebetulan sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tuan Kim dengan sang istri disampingnya menatap Taehyung dan dirinya secara bergantian. "Nah, anak-anakku yang tampan bagaimana jika kita duduk dan berbicara sebentar?" Nyonya Kim melontarkan senyuman manis sambil berjalan duduk ke sofa yang berada di ruang tengah menyusul suaminya yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya kasar.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan karirmu sebagai penyanyi, Taehyung-ah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu tampil di televisi, hm?" tanya Tuan Kim setengah menyindir. Taehyung mendelik tidak suka, ia tahu ayahnya ini tengah merendahkannya.

"Aigo, apa kau tidak tahu dia gagal disemua audisi bernyanyi, yeobo?" sahut Nyonya Kim sambil terkekeh pelan. Taehyung mengerut. Tangannya sudah terkepal menahan emosi.

"Dan-ah, apa yang kau bawa itu Taehyung-ah? Tas berisi baju? Jadi kau sudah tahu ya rencana kami? Apa Namjoon yang memberi tahu mu?" Tuan Kim melirik tas besar yang berada didekat Taehyung.

"Abeoji..." gumam Namjoon pelan sambil memijit keningnya pelan.

"Tak apa, Namjoon-ah. Kami sudah bulat dengan keputusan ini. Biar si kecil Taehyung tahu rasanya susah, tidak hanya kesana-kemari melakukan hal tidak penting."

"Impianku bukan main-main, sial" desis Taehyung pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh sang ayah.

"Ha. Kalau kau tetap kukuh dengan impian tidak jelasmu itu, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan kembali jika kau sudah berhasil. Atau tidak usah datang kembali kesini sama sekali." Ujar Tuan Kim dingin sambil menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Taehyung tidak suka diremehkan. Ia mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan keluar rumah sialan itu.

"Mulai besok cari uangmu sendiri, semua akses yang kau gunakan akan kami putus. Bertahan hiduplah, Kim Taehyung. Jika kau sudah sadar akan maksud dari keinginan kami kau boleh kembali." Ucapan itu menjadi final dan Taehyung sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Taehyung pergi berjalan menjauhi rumah keluarganya.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Taehyung, kediaman keluarga Kim menjadi sunyi kembali. Nyonya Kim mendesah pelan. "Apa ini keputusan yang tepat, yeobo?"

"Aku ingin dia menjadi dewasa. Seorang pria harusnya dapat berpikir tentang hidupnya dimasa depan. Aku rasa ini keputusan yang tepat," balas Tuan Kim sambil mengelus pelan punggung tangan istrinya. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Namjoon.

"Jangan lepaskan pengawasan padanya. Ia juga anakku, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kau mengerti kan, Namjoon?" ujar Tuan Kim dengan suara lembut.

"Ne, aboeji. Serahkan saja padaku, lagipula ada Jimin yang pasti akan selalu bersamanya. Iya kan, Park Jimin?" Namjoon mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jimin yang sedari tadi menguping di tangga.

Jimin yang merasa terpanggil hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah kemudian membungkuk sopan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Ah, Jiminnie. Lama tidak bertemu, ne?" Nyonya Kim mengelus tangan Jimin lembut. Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih melekat pada wajahnya.

"Jimin, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi menyusul Taehyung, ne? Ia pasti sedang hilang arah, haha" Tuan Kim tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri. "Baik, abeoji. Aku pamit menyusul Taehyung dulu." Kata Jimin lalu kembali membungkuk kepada pasangan Kim dan melambaikan tangan pada Namjoon. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada dalam sakunya kemudian pergi menyusul Taehyung dengan mobilnya.

. . . .

"Ini konyol kenapa aku hanya punya 20000 won didompetku, arghh! Aku harus tidur dimana sekarang?!" Taehyung merutukki kebiasaan dirinya yang selalu menggunakan kartu dibandingkan menyimpan uang cash. Ia melempar dompetnya kesal. Dia kelihatan bodoh sekali jika seperti ini.

Sambil terus mengumpat, Taehyung melanjutkan perjalanannya—tentu dompetnya sudah ia ambil—yang entah harus kemana.

Tiba-tiba sinar lampu mobil dari belakang membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat disampingnya. Ia mengenali mobil ini, ini mobil Jimin.

Kaca mobil tersebut perlahan turun, Taehyung mendapati Jimin tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Butuh tumpangan, kawan? Tumpangan bermalam juga, mungkin?"

"Kau memang malaikatku, Park Jimin!" Taehyung dengan cepat masuk dan melemparkan barang bawaanya ke jok belakang mobil Jimin yang kosong. Mungkin untuk malam ini ia harus tinggal bersama Jimin.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur punya sahabat sebaik diriku, Taehyung-ah" kata Jimin sambil terkekeh, ia kemudian memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemennya.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin menciummu karena saking senangnya ada kau disampingku." Ucap Taehyung sambil melirik Jimin yang tengah mengernyit jijik. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

. . . .

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur di kamar ini untuk sementara. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri ne~" Setelah Jimin menunjukkan kamarnya, Taehyung langsung masuk dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Jimin yang masih berada di depan pintu hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Selamat malam, Taehyungie. Mimpi indah~"

"Ne, mimpi indah juga Jiminnie" Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lagipula Taehyung juga tidak melihatnya, ia sedang terfokus pada langit-langit kamar apartemennya.

Setelah pintu ditutup oleh Jimin, Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia termenung memikirkan hal yang terjadi padanya malam ini. Kedua orangtuanya mengusir ia dari rumah, tidak dibekali uang, apalagi tempat tinggal. Beruntung Jimin menyusul dan mau menampungnya.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa selamanya tinggal disini bersama Jimin, ia akan merepotkan dan dicap tidak tahu diri. Meski ia tau Jimin tidak akan begitu padanya, tapi ia pria yang tahu diri.

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan besok. Aku tidak mungkin ikut audisi lagi, uangku sekarang bisa habis untuk uang pendaftarannya saja. Setelah mendapat gaji baru aku akan ikut audisi lagi, hmm.." Taehyung bergumam sendiri dan membayangkan esok hari yang pasti penuh dengan kegiatan berkeliling mencari pekerjaan.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Lalu pagi-pagi sekali aku langsung pergi sebelum Jimin terbangun, ujar Taehyung dalam hati.

. . . .

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar pukul 6, Taehyung sudah bersiap dengan tas dan baju yang baru. Ia harus rapi setidaknya untuk melamar pekerjaan. Ia tahu Jimin pasti akan terbangun pukul 7 atau lebih, maka dari itu ia harus cepat.

Taehyung berjalan mengendap dan membuka perlahan pintu apartemen. Sahabatnya itu sangat sensitif saat tidur, ia bisa saja terbangun karena suara-suara kecil. Setelah memastikan pintu apartemennya tertutup rapat, Taehyung berjalan kearah lift dan turun.

Tak lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk keluar dari gedung apartemen Jimin. Sekarang yang ia perlukan adalah iklan lowongan pekerjaan. Entah beruntung atau apa, ia tidak sengaja menemukan papan iklan saat menyusuri jalanan yang tak jauh dari apartemen Jimin. Hanya ada satu iklan yang tersisa disana.

Dicari pria. Minimal berusia 20 tahun. Menguasai beladiri. Dan bersedia ikut tinggal dirumah.

Digaji 1000000 won perbulan.

Jika berminat langsung datang ke alamat berikut: Cheongdam-dong, xxx

"Shit. 1000000 won perbulan katanya? Pekerjaan macam apa sebenarnya ini, aish" gumam Taehyung setelah selesai membaca iklan tersebut. "Apa tidak ada informasi lain, hah" Taehyung membalik lembaran yang masih tertancap oleh pin. "Ah, ada petanya!"

"Dicoba saja, gaji yang ditawarkan lumayan. Lalu aku diberi tempat tinggal pula," Taehyung mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju akan ucapannya sendiri. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju tempat tersebut.

. . . .

"Hoamm..." Jimin baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Jimin melirik kamar Taehyung yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya.

Tok Tok

"Taehyungie? Sudah bangun?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Jimin mengetok sekali lagi. Tapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban juga. Ia perlahan membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan hanya mendapati kamar itu kosong tanpa Taehyung dan barang miliknya didalam. Mata Jimin menangkap kertas berwarna kuning di meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

Aku sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tidak usah khawatir denganku, ya. Dan terimakasih atas tumpangan bermalamnya. Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin.

Xx, Kim Taehyung.

"Ewh, kenapa hanya dengan membaca suratnya saja aku merasa jijik." Jimin menyimpan surat Taehyung didalam kantong celananya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Taehyung untuk sarapan pagi. Ah, Jimin harap Taehyung sudah sarapan sebelum pergi.

.

.

Kruuuk

"Perut tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Tapi dimana sebenarnya rumah ini, sialan." Taehyung sudah 15 menit berkeliling mencari rumah yang sesuai dengan alamat dan arah yang ada di peta brosur tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan rumah yang besar dengan alamat yang sesuai di pada iklan tadi.

Wah, rumah ini mengingatkannya pada rumah kedua orangtuanya. Ia jadi ingat Namjoon, sedang apa dia. Mungkin ia tengah stress memikirkan nasib adiknya. Taehyung tanpa sadar tertawa dalam hati.

Taehyung menemukan bel yang tidak jauh dari pagar rumah tersebut. Ia menekannya beberapa kali sampai seseorang dengan tampilan serba hitam keluar dari pagar rumah tersebut.

"Uh, aku ingin melamar disini.." kata Taehyung pelan. Ia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan pria didepannya ini. Tapi pria itu hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan Taehyung.

"Ini brosurnya aku temukan di papan iklan tadi," Kata Taehyung lagi kali ini sambil menyodorkan brosur tersebut. "Ah, kau calon asisten tuan muda rupanya! Mari masuk!" Taehyung mendadak bingung, pria itu tiba-tiba berubah dan menyambutnya dengan baik. Dan apa tadi katanya? Calon asisten? Tuan muda?

Taehyung mengindahkan pemikirannya tadi dan berjalan mengikuti pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tersebut. "Omong-omong namaku Kim Taehyung, err..."

"Hoseok! Jung Hoseok, itu namaku. Berapa umurmu?" Jung Hoseok tersenyum cerah saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Taehyung mencatat dalam hati nama Jung Hoseok.

"Umurku 21 tahun."

"Ah, berarti kau bisa memanggilku hyung kalau begitu."

Taehyung mengangguk sekilas. "Jadi apa aku langsung diterima disini, hyung?"

"Kau bahkan bisa langsung bekerja disini, Taehyung-ah! Tapi omong-omong kau bisa bela diri kan?" Tanya Hoseok. Ia berhenti dan Taehyung mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku bi—"

Dengan cepat Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke perut Taehyung. Beruntung reflek Taehyung ,yang memang, cepat. Ia dapat menghindar dari pukulan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba.

"Wah, reflekmu bagus juga. Kau resmi diterima, Tae!" seru Hoseok dengan wajah dan senyum cerah sambil menjabat tangan Taehyung erat. "Nah mari kutunjukkan padamu bos yang akan kau layani selama bekerja," Taehyung hanya menangguk dan pasrah ditarik Hoseok kedalam rumah megah tersebut.

Taehyung hanya bisa diam saat menatap isi rumah itu. Keadaannya sangat kacau dan berantakkan. Ia melihat beberapa pelayan membersihkan lantai-lantai yang penuh dengan sampah juga cairan berwarna-warni dari botol minuman yang tumpah.

"Seo-ya, dimana tuan muda?" tanya Hoseok pada satu pelayan wanita disana. Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit lalu menunjuk lantai atas. "Baiklah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Ayo Taehyung-ah, tidak usah kaget ini akan menjadi hal yang biasa kau lihat nantinya" Hoseok terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Taehyung.

Mereka berdua bersama-sama menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar dengan pintu kayu berwarna hitam. Hoseok mengetuk pelan lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa menunggu balasan dari dalam.

"Jungkookiee~"

Pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu hanya diam saat namanya dipanggil oleh Hoseok. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Jeon Jungkook aku membawa asisten baru untukmu. Nah, kemari Taehyung-ah. Kenalkan ini bosmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Hoseok bergeser kesamping sehingga Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook dengan jelas. "Annyeong. Namaku Kim Taehyung, senang bisa bekerja dengan anda." Kata Taehyung sambil membungkuk hormat. Jeon Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain ponsel.

"Kook-ah, ramah lah sedikit padanya okay? Asistenmu yang kemarin saja hanya bertahan 1 minggu karena tingkahmu itu. Kenapa sih kau selalu meminta mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh" Hoseok berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya saat membayangkan kejadian tempo hari.

"Sudahku bilang aku tidak mau ada orang yang mengikuti dan mengurusku seperti bayi, hyung! Aku sudah besar!" Jungkook membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan menatap Hoseok kesal.

"Sudah besar apanya, hm? Kau itu umur 18 tahun tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil. Lagipula asistenmu itu bertugas untuk melindungi dirimu, kau kan tahu banyak orang jahat yang mengincarmu sebagai tebusan." Hoseok melembutkan suaranya, ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tengah merengut. Hoseok mengelus rambut Jungkook dan mengakhirinya dengan cubitan gemas di pipi.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam, melihat semua percakapan antara Jungkook dan Hoseok bingung.

Tunggu dulu, apa tadi dia menyebut nama Jeon? Oh shit.

Taehyung tersadar anak didepannya ini bukan anak sembarangan. Ia adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga Jeon. Dia anak milyader negara ini, harta kekayaanya berlimpah dimana-mana. Keluarga Taehyung bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan keluarga Jungkook. Ia baru paham sekarang kenapa Hoseok berbicara soal tebusan. Ia juga sadar kalau pekerjaannya kali ini menjadi asisten sekaligus bodyguard bocah Jeon itu.

"Baiklah Jungkookie, hyung pergi dulu keluar ya. Baik-baik dengan, Taehyung." Ujar Hoseok lalu melangkah pergi keluar meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua dikamar.

Sepeninggalan Hoseok mereka berdua hanya diam menatap satu sama lain. Taehyung berpikir Jungkook manis dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia tadi tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook merajuk didepan Hoseok. Matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung serta rambut hitamnya membuatnya terlihat menarik.

"—...mari"

"Huh?" Lamunan Taehyung tentang Jungkook tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia mendengar Jungkook bersuara. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kemari, kataku" Perintah Jungkook. Taehyung mendelik, ia tidak suka diperintah seperti itu oleh siapapun. Tapi kemudian ia sadar jika Jungkook adalah bosnya, jika ia tidak senang maka Taehyung akan dipecat dan tidak mendapat gaji.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu mulai mendekat kearah Jungkook yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur besarnya. Saat jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa langkah, Taehyung berhenti dan menatap Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat lebih menarik dari jarak sedekat ini. Jungkook mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Ia tidak menampik pesona 'bodyguard' barunya ini.

Wajahnya tampan, postur tubuhnya sangat proposional—walau ia yakin tingginya hanya selisih 1 atau 2 senti diatasnya—rambut kemerahannya juga menambah nilai plus pada penampilannya. Jika ia seorang wanita, ia pasti dengan senang hati meminta Taehyung menjadi pacarnya.

"Kim Taehyung, ya..? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya." Gumam Jungkook pelan yang hanya terdengar samar di telinga Taehyung.

"Apa?" Mata Taehyung menyipit mendengar ada namanya dalam gumaman Jungkook.

"AH! Aku ingat! Kau temannya Seokjin-hyung 'kan!" seru Jungkook sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Taehyung merasa bingung sekarang. Darimana anak ini tahu Seokjin-hyung?

"Kau mengenal Seokjin-hyung?"

"Dia sepupuku, tahu! Lagipula sedang apa anak Kim Enterprise melamar bekerja di rumah ini?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung curiga. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan orang-orang yang berpura-pura bekerja untuknya tapi malah menusuknya dari belakang.

"Aku bukan seperti apa yang ada dipikiranmu, bocah." Taehyung mendengus pelan. Ia tidak serendah itu ingin mengincar anak semata wayang keluarga Jeon yang kaya raya itu.

"Sialan. Jangan panggil aku bocah!"

Taehyung menyeringai tipis, "Kau itu umur 18 tahun tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Yah! Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Hoseok-hyung! Ia memang selalu menganggapku anak kecil."

Lucu sekali, batin Taehyung dalam hati.

"Aish, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jadi untuk apa kau disini, hah?"

Taehyung terdiam. Haruskah ia menceritakan masalahnya pada bocah manis di hadapannya ini? Mata Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya tepat di mata membuat Taehyung entah kenapa jad gugup.

"Err, itu, sebenarnya—aish, untuk apa dirimu tahu memangnya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, bodoh! Aku ini sekarang bosmu jadi wajar saja aku harus tau niatanmu bekerja untukku. Lagipula kau kan anak orang kaya untuk apa repot-repot menjadi bodyguard?"

Taehyung menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Jungkook lalu perlahan berjalan semakin dekat kearah 'bos'nya. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dekat sekali dengannya. Netranya mengikuti Taehyung yang perlahan merundukkan tubuhnya.

Taehyung mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Kini wajah mereka sudah cukup dekat hingga Jungkook dapat menghirup wangi yang menguar dari Taehyung.

"Aku dalam masa pengusiran dan butuh tempat untuk tinggal sementara, lalu tanpa sengaja menemukan iklan lowongan pekerjaan itu. Dan siapa sangka aku akan mengasuh bocah kelinci seperti dirimu."

"Tadinya aku ingin menolak saja karena merepotkan tapi setelah melihat dirimu aku jadi berubah pikiran. Kurasa akan seru mengasuh kelinci manis sepertimu."

Taehyung menyeringai melihat ekspresi Jungkook sekarang. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya membulat sempurna, Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri sekarang.

"K-kurang ajar! Jangan panggil aku kelinci, sialan!" Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya ke kanan, rasanya gerah juga ditatap dengan wajah yang berdekatan seperti itu dengan Taehyung.

"Aigoo, apa kelinci kita sedang malu sekarang? Lihat kedua pipinya memerah, ah lucunya~" Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jungkook dengan gemas sedangkan Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan Taehyung di pipinya.

"Yah! Hentikan, bodoh!" Dengan geram Jungkook menyelipkan sebelah kakinya diantara kedua kaki Taehyung dan, um, menendang kemaluannya.

"ARGH! Shit! Ini sakit, kelinci bodoh!" Taehyung reflek mengumpat sembari memegang daerah kemaluannya yang terasa nyeri. Ia langsung terbaring di lantai setelahnya. Tendangan Jeon Jungkook tidak main-main, Taehyung merasa ia tak akan punya anak kelak.

Jungkook hanya tertawa jahat. Ia sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada Taehyung. Ia menyeka air mata yang berada disudut matanya pelan, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa seperti ini.

"..-hah, mian mian. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mandul dengan tendanganku." Jungkook tertawa lagi setelahnya. Taehyung yang tengah menahan nyeri luar biasa di daerah selangkangannya hanya bisa mendelik kesal ke arah bos barunya. Sesekali ia mengumpat tentang bosnya itu.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya pelan, perutnya sudah sangat sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia menatap Taehyung yang terduduk di lantai kamarnya yang dilapisi dengan karpet. Taehyung membalas tatapan sosok yang mirip kelinci itu dengan tatapan tajam, Jungkook hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, anggap saja ini sambutan hangat dariku karena sudah bisa bekerja disini."

Taehyung mendecih pelan. Eh, tunggu. Bisa bekerja disini, katanya?

"J-jadi aku sudah resmi diterima?"

"Um, sudah. Kenapa? Kau berharap ditolak?"

"Ani! Aku sangat membutuhkan uang dan tempat tinggal saat ini!"

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak chaebol sepertimu, sampai sebegitu inginnya dengan uang."

"Kan sudah aku bilang aku diusir kedua orangtuaku, kelinci." Taehyung mengacak surai merahnya, ia jadi teringat insiden kemarin malam tentang pengusirannya dari rumah.

"Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu diusir Kim-bodoh-Taehyung!?" Jungkook geram, pasalnya ia tidak suka Taehyung bodoh ini memanggil namanya dengan kata ganti kelinci. Ia manusia bukan hewan!

"Kalau aku ceritakan pastikan kau jangan tertawa atau tidak akan kulanjutkan." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook. Jungkook menggendikkan bahunya.

Taehyung menghela nafas sejenak. "Jadi.. hm, kau tau dari sejak kecil aku lebih suka dengan hal-hal berbau seni. Aku tidak suka pelajaran eksak, yah, aku lebih suka bernyanyi, acting, menggambar dan sebagainya."

Jungkook merubah posisi duduknya dengan bersila diatas kasur miliknya. Jungkook mengangguk bermaksud agar Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karena itu aku, diusia 21 tahun ini, memutuskan untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku. Aku ingin bernyanyi didepan banyak orang, maka dari itu aku mengikuti berbagai macam audisi bernyanyi. Tapi sialnya, saat aku bercerita tentang keinginanku menjadi penyanyi, orangtuaku menolak habis-habisan dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang aku diusir dari rumah karena itu."

"Kenapa orangtuamu tidak setuju? Kupikir menjadi penyanyi bukan hal yang buruk." Ungkap Jungkook. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat. "Benarkan?! Menjadi penyanyi bukan hal yang buruk! Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang sependapat denganku!"

Jungkook kaget, laki-laki didepannya ini sungguh aneh. Dia suka sekali bertindak tiba-tiba seperti saat ini, tangan besarnya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jungkook. "Err, ya. Aku harap kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu."

"Hm, maka dari itu aku butuh pekerjaan agar gajiku dapat kugunakan untuk audisi-audisi!"

"Dasar aneh, pantas saja mereka semua menolakmu. Kau tampan tapi tingkahmu seperti orang bodoh." Cibir Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung. Taehyung mendelik kesal.

"Setidaknya kau mengakui ketampananku. Lagipula kau itu manis tapi tingkahmu brutal sekali seperti kelinci liar."

Detik kemudian, Taehyung merasakan dirinya terbaring di atas lantai karpet dengan kelinci liar yang merangkap sebagai bosnya, menginjak-injak perutnya kesal. Hah, semoga saja ia bisa bertahan selama sebulan kedepan dengan bos ganasnya ini.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/n.**

Keasikkan ngetik sampe gasadar udah ampir 5k dan dipub tanpa pengecekkan ulang:'D semoga tidak mengecewakan! dan harap dimaklumkan karena masih amatir, ada beberapa hal seperti karakter yang penokohannya terasa masih samar dan berubah-ubah T_T i promise will do better next time :D

sooo, please leave a review to this fics! thankyou!

.

BDG, 19.49 pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

 **Character: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, BTS.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: typo(s), not proofread, BL, AU, messy plot.**

 **Fanfic ini ditulis 100% berdasarkan imajinasi penulis. Kesamaan ide atau plot sama sekali tidak disengaja.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bagian II**

Park Jimin tengah membersihkan piring dan gelas yang telah ia gunakan saat ponselnya berdering panjang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia menutup kran air dan melepas sarung tangan karetnya yang berwarna kuning terang itu kemudian bergegas menuju meja yang berada di ruang tamunya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya disana.

Sebuah nama terlihat di layar ponselnya. Jimin berdeham pelan, kemudian menggeser ikon hijau pada ponselnya. "Yoboseyo? Ada apa Namjoon-hyung?" Jimin kemudian duduk dan merapatkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

 _Selamat pagi, Jiminnie. Maaf merepotkanmu, ya. Bagaimana kabar si bodoh itu?_

Jimin tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Ia pagi-pagi sekali sudah meninggalkan apartemenku"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang. Jimin yakin Namjoon tengah pusing memikirkan kemana adik bodohnya, Kim Taehyung, pergi.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja menelefon dia hyung?"

 _Tidak, tidak. Pasti anak itu tidak akan menjawab panggilan dariku._

"Ah sudahlah hyung, jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Hyung juga pasti mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi dia kan!?"

 _Hmm, iya. Aku menyewa beberapa mata-mata untuk mengawasi bocah itu. Tapi.._

"Sudah tenang saja hyung. Nanti aku akan menanyakan keadaannya. Semoga anak itu tidak menjual ponselnya untuk uang pendaftaran audisi."

 _Ya, sudah. Terimakasih, Jimin-ah. Aku berhutang padamu._

"Ne, hyung. Ingat traktiranku, ya!"

 _Dasar! Aku akan buat reservasi untuk makan malammu dengan Yoongi-hyung malam ini. Puas kau?_

"Assa! Thank's hyung!"

 _Ya ya, aku tutup ya, Jim. Sampai jumpa._

Belum sempat Jimin membalas, teleponnya sudah terlebih dahulu diputus oleh Namjoon. Jimin mendecih pelan. Setidaknya mala mini ia dapat makan enak di restoran mewah dengan Yoongi-hyung, Jimin tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali menuju dapur, menyelesaikan cucian piringnya yang sempat tertunda.

. . .

Saat ini Taehyung tengah bersama Hoseok di ruang kerja pemuda yang lebih tua darinya 1 tahun itu. Hoseok berpakaian santai, tidak seperti sebelumnya ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Hoseok memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kearah Taehyung.

"Silahkan dibaca. Disana tercantum semua jadwal Jungkook selama seminggu dan yang artinya itu jadwalnya, setidaknya sampai ia lulus SMA."

Taehyung membaca dan membolak-balik kertas yang ada digenggamannya. Disana tersedia jadwal mulai dari bangun tidur sampai tertidur dimalam harinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai menghafal itu pelan-pelan. Yang terpenting bukan Jungkook harus mengikuti 100% jadwal tersebut melainkan kau harus bisa terus menjaga dia tetap aman. Karena, yah, akhir-akhir ini kondisi perusahaan sedang tidak terlalu tenang. Banyak sekali musuh-musuh yang mulai bergerak untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan apapun caranya. Maka dari itu, aku percayakan Jungkook padamu. Kau mengerti, Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu, ia tidak menyangkan akan seserius ini hanya untuk mengasuh Jeon Jungkook. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa ini pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya atau tidak. Sepertinya ia akan sangat sibuk dan mungkin untuk mewujudkan impiannya akan sedikit tertunda.

Hoseok tersenyum cerah melihat respon dari Taehyung. Kemudian, laki-laki bermarga Jung itu menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa langsung pergi ke kamarmu. Semua peralatan yang kau butuhkan besok sudah disiapkan disana." Taehyung mengangguk kembali dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan Hoseok.

Taehyung mengusak helaian rambut merahnya dan melirik sekelilingnya. Rumah keluarga Jeon sangat besar mungkin besarnya 2 kali lipat rumah Taehyung. Rumahnya saja sudah mencerminkan kekayaan keluarga Jeon, ia bisa maklum dengan banyaknya orang yang mengincar harta keluarga ini.

Yang Taehyung tahu, keluarga Jeon terkenal dengan kekayaanya tetapi keluarga ini juga tidak sungkan memberikan bantuan. Bahkan, keluarga Jeon memiliki yayasan sendiri untuk orang-orang pengidap kanker. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya keluarga sebaik ini mempunyai banyak musuh.

Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah yang ia jumpai saat pertama kali masuk. Semuanya sudah tampak bersih, bekas-bekas minuman yang tumpah sudah hilang. Tampaknya para pelayan disini membersihkannya selagi ia berada di kamar Jungkook.

Omong-omong soal Jungkook, apa yang tengah dilakukan kelinci itu sekarang. Pasalnya, untung saja tadi ada Hoseok yang tiba-tiba dating ke kamar Jungkook, jika tidak ia yakin sudah tidak bernyawa diinjak oleh kelinci liar itu. Taehyung memegan perutnya yang terasa ngilu, ia yakin setidaknya ada beberapa memar karena bosnya itu.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak mau memikirkan soal Jungkook sekarang. Ia ingin segera berbaring dan tidur, ah mungkin ia akan meminta kepada pelayan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meraung-raung sejak tadi.

. . .

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung sudah bersiap dengan setelannya. Pakaiannya tidak jauh dari kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam serta rompi hitam. Ia memasang jam tangan pada tangan kanannya juga sepasang earpiece yang terhubung untuk memudahkan komunikasi dengan Hoseok nantinya. Ia mematut dirinya didepan kaca, Taehyung merasa dirinya sudah seperti bodyguard yang ada di film-film barat yang ia tonton bersama Jimin.

Ah, Jimin. Pemuda Park itu kemarin malam mengirimnya beberapa pesan yang isinya hanya menanyakan kabar Taehyung dan sebagainya. Juga terselip pesan dari Namjoon, ia yakin kakaknya itu diam-diam pasti mengawasi dirinnya. Taehyung tidak membalas pesan Namjoon, sedangkan pesan Jimin hanya ia balas dengan singkat.

"Hah, baiklah. Pertama-tama aku harus membangunkan kelinci itu dahulu."

Taehyung keluar dari pintu kamarnya, ia bergumam pelan tentang jadwal Jungkook yang semalam sudah ia coba pelajari dan ingat. Bocah itu benar-benar seperti seorang artis, sampai jadwalnya pun sangat presisi dari jam ke jamnya.

Taehyung menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke sisi kamar Jungkook berada. Setibanya didepan pintu kamar berwarna biru muda itu, Taehyung mengetuk pelan. Ia menunggu beberapa menit dan tidak ada respon dari dalam kamar. Hoseok sudah memberitahunya, bahwa tuan muda ini memang sangat sulit dibangunkan pagi-pagi. Tanpa ragu, Taehyung memutar knop pintu itu dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

Ia melihat gundukkan dengan selimut berwarna putih. Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook beberapa kali. "Yah, kelinci bangun! Ini waktumu sekolah"

"..mmm, 5 menit lagi ya, Hoseokkie-hyung" Jungkook hanya meracau tak jelas, kepalanya menyembul dari dalam selimut. Rambut kecoklatan pemuda itu tampak acak-acakan khas orang tidur.

Taehyung menatap wajah tidur Jungkook yang kebetulan menghadap kearahnya. Pipi Jungkook entah mengapa terlihat sedikit merona saat tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menyelip dari balik tirai kamar pemuda itu. Bibir Jungkook sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran pelan. Taehyung hampir dibuat tak berkedip. Pemandangan sederhana didepannya ini membuatnya terpikat.

"Aish, apa yang kupikirkan!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Kemudian mata Taehyung beralih menatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya. Sial, ia hanya punya waktu 20 menit sampai bel sekolah Jungkook berbunyi.

"Hey, kelinci, ayo bangun. Kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!" Taehyung menarik selimut yang digunakan Jungkook untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Merasa tak ada perlawanan, Taehyung menarik selimut itu lebih kencang hingga selimut itu terjatuh diatas lantai. Taehyung melihat posisi tidur Jungkook yang meringkuk seperti bayi. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur Jungkook. Ia menepuk pipi gembil pemuda 18 tahun itu.

"Ayo bangun, bocah. Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk bangun sih!" Ia mencubit sampai menarik pipi Jungkook dan hasilnya sia-sia, pemuda itu bahkan hanya bergerak sedikit karena merasa terganggu.

"Baiklah, bocah. Kau mau mengetesku, hm?" Taehyung mulai berpikir cara lain untuk membangunkan Jungkook. Jika cubitan keras dipipi tidak mempan maka cara 'lembut' harus digunakan.

Taehyung mulai meraba dengan gerakan memutar pada paha Jungkook yang terbalut celana piyama tipis, diam disana cukup lama dan merasakan tubuh Jungkook cukup menegang. Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Tampaknya Jungkook agak sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Kemudian tangan Taehyung mulai merambat pada bagian belakang Jungkook hingga mengusap punggung serta punggung lehernya. Ia mulai memainkan daun telinga milik Jungkook. _Aku baru sadar ia menggunakan piercing_ , pikirnya dalam hati. Ia mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook dan menyingkap poni yang menutup kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Kemudian jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri wajah kecil Jungkook hingga jarinya tiba di kedua bilah bibir Jungkook. Ia mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jari. Taehyung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan, ia merasa seperti om-om cabul yang meraba-raba anak dibawah umur. Tapi tetap saja ia kesal melihat anak ini tidak kunjung bangun.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, ia mengarahkan bibirnya tepat didepan telinga Jungkook. Berbisik pelan, kemudian meniup dengan cara yang teramat—err, sensual. Jungkook yang merasakan badannya tiba-tiba menghangat dan kasurnya merendah akibat bertambah berat, membuka mata.

Yang pertama kali Jungkook tatap adalah dada bidang seseorang yang terbalut pakaian berwarna putih dengan aroma yang tak ia kenali.

Taehyung melihat kearah wajah Jungkook. Ia melihat bocah itu sudah membuka matanya. Dengan mata membulat yang terlihat menjadi berkali lipat menggemaskan untuk Taehyung.

"…kau—" ujar Jungkook pelan dan terputus-putus. Pipinya memerah karena ia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan orang lain. Kemudian ia merasa tangan Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada pada bokongnya.

"DASAR MESUM! LIHAT DIMANA TANGANMU BERADA, BODOH!"

Kemudian, Taehyung dipastikan terpental hingga jatuh ke lantai akibat tendangan luar biasa Jeon Jungkook.

. . .

Dalam waktu 10 menit Jungkook telah selesai mandi juga mengenakan seragamnya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi, Jungkook merasa Taehyung memang sudah meraba-rabanya saat ia tertidur tadi. _Laki-laki cabul sialan_ , pikir Jungkook gusar. Ia menyemprotkan parfumnya beberapa kali kemudian mengoleskan lipbalm kesukaannya pada bibirnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jungkook bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Dihadapannya sudah tersaji beberapa menu sarapan, Jungkook hanya mengambil beberapa lembar roti kemudian mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya. Pelayannya juga tengah menuangkan segelas susu hangat yang biasa menjadi teman sarapan Jungkook.

"Eoh, dimana pria mesum itu?" Ia menoleh mencari keberadaan pria yang baru resmi menjadi bodyguardnya itu.

"Maksud Tuan Muda itu Taehyung-ssi?" jawab salah satu pelayan yang tengah berada didekat Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk. "Ia sudah berada diluar mempersiapkan mobil yang akan mengantar anda, Tuan."

"Hm, apakah dia sudah sara—" ucapan Jungkook terputus setelah mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Pagi, Jungkookie sayang! Kau tampak menggemaskan seperti biasanya!" Tiba-tiba Jung Hoseok datang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook pelan. Hoseok tersenyum cerah kearah Jungkook lalu menepuk pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya 4 tahun itu.

"Hobi-hyung, please berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak sekolah dasar!" Jungkook mencebik sambil menatap kearah Hoseok yang tengah mengambil posisi duduk di seberangnya. Hoseok tertawa pelan.

"Bagiku, kau selamanya tetap menjadi bayi, Jungkookie~"

"Aish, aku membencimu, hyung!"

"Aw, manisnya dirimu Tuan muda~"

Ya, sebenarnya Jung Hoseok bukan sekedar pekerja dirumah ini. Ia sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Jeon sejak usianya 13 tahun, ia diasuh dan dirawat dirumah ini bersama dengan Jungkook. Jung Hoseok saat itu hanya bocah yang tidak tahu tempat kemana ia harus pulang dan tinggal, keluarga Jungkook dengan senang hati menawarkan tempat untuk Hoseok. Sebagai gantinya ia menjadi teman, saudara sekaligus penjaga Jungkook. Hoseok masih teringat bagaimana Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon begitu baik hati mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Ia kini menjadi tengah sibuk mengurus pekerjaan perusahaan yang seharusnya menjadi milik Jungkook saat ia berusia legal nanti. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk merebut atau bahkan memonopoli semua untuk kepentingan pribadinya, ia menganggap keluarga Jeon sudah seperti keluarga kandungnya. Maka dari itu, Jungkook dimata Hoseok adalah seperti adik yang sangat berharga dan harus ia lindungi.

"Aku sudah selesai. Hoseok-hyung aku berangkat, ne?" Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dari bekas remahan roti. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu utama.

"Hati-hati, Jungkook-ah!" Seru Hoseok dari ruang makan, Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu Hoseok melihatnya atau tidak, ia buru-buru sekarang, kelasnya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Jungkook melihat surai Taehyung yang terhembus oleh angin, pemuda itu tengah bersandar di pintu mobil sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minggir, aku ingin masuk." Kata Jungkook pelan. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan menilai. Jungkook memukul bahu pemuda bermarga Kim itu pelan. "Untuk apa kau melihatku seperti itu, dasar mesum!"

Taehyung mendelik tidak suka dengan panggilan mesum yang ditujukan padanya. Ia protes dalam hati dan tidak menyuarakannya ke Jungkook, jika iya, mungkin mereka akan benar-benar terlambat ke sekolah. "Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda."

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya, tanpa banyak protes ia masuk kedalam mobil itu. Setelah memastikan pintu mobilnya tertutup rapat, Taehyung bergegas kearah tempat kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cepat menuju sekolah Jungkook.

. . .

Beruntung Jungkook tidak terlambat masuk kedalam kelas, ya, setidaknya gurunya belum ada dikelas. Berarti ia belum terlambat bukan? Jungkook berjalan ketempat duduknya di baris kedua dari depan dan dekat jendela. Ia melihat kesamping, biasanya Yugyeom sudah datang duluan. Kemana anak itu kira-kira.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin mengeluarkan ponselnya, gurunya sudah berada didepan pintu masuk dan terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berjalan dibelakangnya. Seisi kelas menjadi gaduh melihat pemuda yang tingginya kira-kira 180 cm lebih, dengan kulit yang agak gelap untuk ukuran orang Korea pada umumnya. Wajahnya tampan dan senyumannya pada seisi kelas mengingatkan orang pada anak anjing manis.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Mingyu imnida. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!"

Kim Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian menatap seisi kelas sambil tersenyum. Tak jarang beberapa siswi dikelas itu berteriak pelan, mereka seperti melihat seorang artis saat ini. Mata Mingyu yang tengah menyusuri seisi kelas tiba-tiba bertemu dengan mata Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit terkejut, pasalnya pemuda itu menatapnya agak lama dan tersenyum manis. Jungkook memutus pandangannya dan menatap kearah lain.

"Baiklah, tenang anak-anak. Mingyu-ah silahkan mengambil kursi kosong disamping Jeon Jungkook." Guru Lee menunjuk kursi kosong disamping Jungkook. Mingyu mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah kursi tersebut.

Ia duduk dan mengambil posisi nyaman pada tempat duduknya, tas punggungnya sudah ia letakkan di lantai dekat mejanya. Melirik kearah Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Hai, aku Kim Mingyu. Kau?"

"Hm, Jeon Jungkook."

Kim Mingyu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jungkook, berharap pemuda itu balas menjabatnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook tanpa ragu membalas menjabat tangan Mingyu sambil mengangguk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Mingyu."

Mingyu kemudian tersenyum lebar dan memposisikan dirinya menatap kearah Guru Lee yang mulai menjelaskan topik pembelajaran mereka hari ini.

. . .

Saat bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran tersebut berbunyi, semua murid yang ada didalam kelas beranjak keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Sampai kelas sepi, disana masih terlihat Jungkook dan si murid baru, Kim Mingyu.

"Em, hei, Jungkook-ssi" panggil Mingyu ragu-ragu. Ia menatap Jungkook yang tengah merapikan bukunya kedalam laci meja belajarnya. Jungkook kemudian menoleh kearah Mingyu.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak ikut istirahat?" Tanya Mingyu. Jungkook diam sebentar lalu menjawab,

"Sebentar lagi, ada apa? Kau ingin makan bersama denganku?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya pelan sambil tertawa lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku belum punya teman disini jadi aku tidak tahu harus makan dengan siapa."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja, aku juga biasanya istirahat sendirian"

Jungkook kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan Mingyu yang mengikutinya disamping. "Kupikir kau terkenal disekolah ini, Jungkook-ssi. Apalagi kau itukan seorang _Jeon_ Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap Mingyu sambil memicingkan matanya. Mingyu yang merasa ditatap oleh Jungkook seperti itu langsung menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan cepat.

"Ani, ani! Maksudku bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja semua orang pasti mengenal dirimu… kan? Keluargamu begitu terkenal, kau tahu."

"Hah, aku tau." Kata Jungkook sambil menghela nafasnya.

Sesampainya dikantin mereka langsung menuju tempat yang kosong dan duduk disana. Mingyu menatap sekeliling kantin yang mulai dipenuhi murid-murid lain untuk makan.

"Jungkook-ssi, biar kupesankan makananmu. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Jungkook yang sudah duduk dikursinya mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap Mingyu. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Hm, samakan saja denganmu."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Titip tempatku, ya!" Kemudian Mingyu berjalan menjauhi tempat Jungkook. Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu kembali dengan senampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Mingyu kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja dan duduk yang posisinya berseberangan dengan Jungkook.

"Ayo, dimakan. Kuharap kau suka dengan makanan yang kupilihkan." Ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa kecil. Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menyantap makanan didepannya.

Selama itu juga mereka saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Mereka cepat sekali akrab, mungkin karena Mingyu yang terlampau terbuka sehingga selalu ada bahan mereka untuk mengobrol. Biasanya jika ada orang baru, Jungkook terkesan lebih pendiam dan hanya merespon seperlunya saja. Tapi Mingyu terasa lain, ia sangat mudah akrab dengan pria tan itu. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama dan berbagai kesaman lainnya.

"Hey, Jungkookie, kurasa kita harus masuk sekarang. Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Ucap Mingyu kemudian ia menegak habis minumannya.

"Jungkook _ie_?"

"Err—kau tidak suka kupanggil seperti itu?"

"Ani, ani. Tidak masalah lagian kita teman sekarang kan, Gyu?" Jungkook tertawa hingga barisan giginya terlihat, ia kelihatan manis sekali. Mingyu mengangguk dan ikut tertawa juga.

. . .

Setelah mengantar Jungkook sekolah pagi tadi, Taehyung mengunjungi taman dekat apartemen milik Jimin. Berkali-kali panggilan masuk dari Jimin membuatnya jengah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda Park itu.

"Aish, kemana sih si bantet itu!" Taehyung merapal umpatan-umpatan pada Jimin yang sudah membuatnya menunggu hingga 15 menit lebih ditaman. Ia sudah ditatap orang-orang disana dengan tatapan curiga. Cih, memangnya mereka kira Taehyung penculik anak apa.

"TAEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Taehyung terlonjak dan hampir saja jatuh dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar jeritan seseorang memanggil namanya. Taehyung mendengus kesal, ia mengenal teriakan cempreng ini.

"Park Jimin sialan! Aku sudah menunggumu disini dari 15 menit yang lalu, bodoh!" Taehyung menjitak kepala temannya itu. Jimin mengaduh pelan.

"Mianhae, Tae. Semalam Yoongi-hyung menginap di apartemenku, jadi, yah, karena itu aku terlambat. Hehe"

"Dasar pasangan mesum" Taehyung menatap Jimin jijik. Jimin hanya memutar kedua maniknya.

Jimin kemudian menatap penampilan Taehyung yang terbilang sangat aneh ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Taehyung berpakaian sedemikian rapi jika tidak dalam acara-acara penting perusahaan ayahnya.

"Tae, sebenarnya saat kau kabur dari apartemenku apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Aku mencari pekerjaan, sayang. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku jika bergantung hidup padamu. Lagipula aku butuh uang untuk ikut audisi"

"Kau tidak bekerja sebagai pemuas wanita-wanita kaya kan, Tae?" Tanya Jimin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Memangnya aku laki-laki macam apa, hah?!" Omel Taehyung. Enak saja, Taehyung pria berpendidikan yang tahu mana baik dan buruk. Tidak mungkin ia melempar dirinya pada pekerjaan seperti itu demi uang.

"Jadi pekerjaan apa yang kau dapat?"

"Aku menjadi pengawal, ah, lebih tepatnya mengurus bayi besar."

"Hah?"

"Ya, kau tahu keluarga Jeon bukan? Aku bekerja sebagai pengawal anak laki-lakinya."

Jimin hanya diam tidak merespon. Menjadi pengawal anak keluarga Jeon katanya?

"BODOHH! Itu pekerjaan yang sangat beresiko tinggi, Kim Taehyung! Kau mau mati demi melindungi anak itu?!" Jimin berteriak lagi sambil mencubiti badan Taehyung. Jimin tahu, keluarga Jeon itu punya musuh yang tidak main-main berbahayanya.

"Y-yah! Yah! Stop, Jimin!" Taehyung berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari cubitan ganas Jimin. Ia menahan kedua tangan Jimin sekarang. Taehyung menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Tenang saja, Jiminnie. Aku tidak akan terluka, lagipula semasa SMA aku ini preman sekolah kau tahu? Jadi kemampuanku tidak main-main." Ujar Taehyung sambil menampilkan senyum kotaknya. Jimin tidak habis pikir kenapa punya teman yang bodohnya seperti ini.

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu besok dikuburan tengah kota, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, ia tahu Jimin khawatir padanya. Tapi Taehyung membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Dia berjanji akan berhati-hati. Taehyung melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jimin, dan mengusap rambut sahabatnya itu lembut. "Aku tidak akan mati, Jiminnie. Kau berlebihan sekali, sih."

. . .

Waktu sekolahnya entah mengapa kali ini terasa lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Jungkook sudah berada dipintu gerbang sekolahnya menunggu jemputan. Tak jauh darisana, ada sepasang mata mengamati Jungkook.

Jungkook menggumam kesal. Ia tidak pernah dijemput terlambat seperti sekarang, pasti si Taehyung bodoh itu lupa menjemputnya. Ia akan menyiksanya nanti saat Taehyung tiba.

Kemudian Jungkook merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, Mingyu-ya!"

"Jungkookie, sedang apa kau sendirian disini? Menunggu jemputan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tapi tampaknya jemputanku sedikit terlambat." Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir 10 menit ia berdiam diri disini sendirian.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Mingyu dengan senyumannya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-ah , tidak perlu."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, tentu lagipula. Ah! Itu dia jemputanku! Aku pergi duluan Mingyu!" Jungkook membungkukkan kepalanya singkat kemudian berlari kearah mobil hitam yang sudah ia kenali. Mingyu melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook. Senyumannya yang sedari tadi ada di wajahnya kemudian hilang digantikan dengan tatapan tidak biasa kearah Jungkook yang tengah berlari.

Jungkook membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia melihat Taehyung menatapnya saat masuk kedalam mobil. Jungkook mengangkat tasnya dan memukuli Taehyung dengan tas. "Dasar tidak berguna! Kenapa kau lama sekali, hah!?"

"Ouch, y-yah! Hentikan dulu!" Jungkook tidak mengindahkan permintaan Taehyung dan terus memukul pria itu dengan ganas. Jungkook memukul kearah badannya dan kepalanya, Taehyung terus saja meringis kesakitan.

"Stop!" Taehyung berhasil mendapatkan tangan Jungkook dan memegangnya erat agar Jungkook tidak bisa mengayunkan tas kearah dirinya. Taehyung menyingkirkan tas pemuda kelinci itu ke jok belakang mobil. Tangannya kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik kedua tangan Jungkook sehingga tubuhnya ikut tertarik dan mendekat kearah Taehyung. Wajah mereka kali ini cukup dekat hingga Jungkook dapat merasakan wangi mint dari mulut Taehyung yang terbuka. Mata Jungkook sudah membulat sempurna. Tak sengaja tatapannya terarah ke bibir Taehyung yang tidak terkatup.

"Kau ini kenapa selalu kasar padaku, sih?" Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memerah. Ia melihat tatapan Jungkook yang tidak terarah pada matanya. Seolah-olah mengerti, Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

"Hoo, kemana arah tatapanmu itu, Tuan Muda?" bisik Taehyung pelan. Jungkook sadar dan menatap Taehyung kesal. "Apa maksudmu, bodoh?!"

"Kau mengataiku mesum padahal dirimu sama mesumnya denganku. Kau ingin kucium, eoh? Sampai-sampai menatap bibirku seperti itu." Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Ia menarik Jungkook agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"A-aku tidak menatap bibirmu, sialan! Lepaskan tanganku, Kim bodoh!" Jungkook meronta pelan dengan menarik tangannya agar terlepas, tapi genggaman Taehyung semakin mengerat. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Jungkook merasakan hidungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung Taehyung, Jungkook menutup matanya erat-erat.

Dilain sisi, Taehyung hanya berniat menggoda kelinci dihadapannya ini. Hanya saja saat Jungkook mulai memejamkan matanya, pikiran Taehyung mulai merambat kemana-mana. Entah karena gugup atau apa, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya agak kencang.

"Hey, jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu atau akan luka." Bisik Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya. Taehyung menatap bibir Jungkook yang berwarna pink, ia menelan ludahnya pelan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/n:**

haaaai, hehe. mian kalo agak lama apdetnya. ideku banyak tapi males banget rasanya ngetik:'D maaf ya alurnya kalo agak kecepetan, sebisa mungkin aku akan ulur-ulur biar feelnya dapet huehehe.  
 **makasih banyak** buat yang udah review chapter 1 kemarin, aku seneng banget udah ada yang mau mampir ke cerita ini huhu TT  
jangan lupa direview lagi chap 2 nya!

dan silahkan mampir ke eleutaero di twitter kalo misalnya mau nerror apdet ff ini ehehe:3

sekian dulu! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~/insert love emojis/


End file.
